The Elements
by RQuasar
Summary: The last leaf-bare was vicious and harsh, and so many cats lost their lives. The four great clans dwindled to barely scraps of their former selves. Follow Robincloud, Lightstrike, Echopaw, and Turtlestep as they journey across unseen land in an attempt to return the light of Spiritclan to the stressed clans of the forest.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

Airclan

Leader; Harestar- A wiry mousy brown she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy; Swiftsong - A black and white patched tom with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat; Fleetfrost - A pale grey tom with darker dapples and brown eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice; Clearpaw/gaze - A pure white she-cat with blind blue eyes

Warriors;

Robincloud- A white, orange, and black tortie she-cat with green eyes

Slatewhisker - A dark grey tom with blue-grey eyes

\- Apprentice; Tinypaw

Brambletuft - A dark tabby she-cat with cream accents and amber eyes

\- Apprentice; Tigerpaw

Raggedmask - A light brown tom with a black face and paws and brown eyes

Ashberry - A pale grey she-cat with white markings and grey eyes

Copperleap - A bright ginger orange tom with red-brown eyes

Rowanface - A pale tan tom with darker points and yellow eyes

\- Apprentice; Yarrowpaw

Apprentices;

Tinypaw - A small white and blue tom with blue eyes

Tigerpaw - An orange tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes

Yarrowpaw -A pale orange she-cat with green eyes

Queens;

Maplestorm- A pretty calico with blue eyes. Mother of Forestkit(black tom with green-yellow eyes) and Mousekit(grey-brown she-cat with brown eyes).

Sunnyflower - A gold yellow tabby she-cat with hazel green eyes. Mother of Brindlekit(tortie she-cat with green eyes), Sunkit(gold tabby tom with brown eyes), and Petalkit(pale ginger she-cat with hazel eyes).

Elders;

Flowerbreath - An old black she-cat with yellow eyes

Stonenose - An old pale grey tom with blue eyes

Earthclan

Leader; Darkstar - dark tabby tom with Amber eyes

Deputy; Silverclaw - a pale silver tabby she-cat with cold grey eyes

Medicine Cat; Herbtail - a black tom with green eyes

Warriors;

Lightstrike - Pale yellow tabby tom with grey eyes

Gorseflame - A brown tom with orange spots and amber eyes

Toadbelly - A grey tom with a white belly and green eyes

Lichenlight - A pale brown tom with hazel brown eyes

\- Apprentice; Russetpaw

Beestripe - A yellow and black striped tom with amber eyes

\- Apprentice; Bluepaw

Amberspring - A pale yellow she-cat with amber eyes

Queens;

Frostflower - A pale grey and white she-cat with green eyes.

Berryheart - A ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Pebblekit(grey she-cat with amber eyes).

Apprentices;

Russetpaw - a brown tom with amber eyes

Bluepaw - a white and grey patched she-cat with blue eyes

Fireclan

Leader; Nightstar - Black tom with Amber eyes

Deputy; Ashfire - Grey, ginger, and white she-cat with grey eyes

Medicine Cat; Marshleaf - Older brown tom with green-grey eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice; Echopaw/voice - white she-cat with green eyes

Warriors;

Dewface - Grey she-cat with a white face and blue eyes

Shortstem - Short ginger tom with green eyes

Tawnythroat - Grey she-cat with a ginger throat and belly and amber eyes

Birdpelt - Dappled brown she-cat with amber eyes

Bravestep - Dark grey tom with white paws and grey eyes.

\- Apprentice; Shadowpaw

Queens;

Darkfall - Black she-cat with blue eyes. Mother to Ravenkit(black she-kit with gold eyes) and Crowkit(black tom with amber eyes).

Apprentices;

Shadowpaw - White tom with black points and brown eyes

Elders;

Roseheart - Pale ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Vixenleap - Dark ginger she-cat with orange eyes

Waterclan

Leader; Lilystar - tortoiseshell she-cat with Amber eyes

Deputy; Turtlestep - pale ginger tom with green eyes

\- Apprentice; Splashpaw

Medicine Cat; Wolftail - grey and black tom with a bushy tail and amber eyes

Warriors;

Seedfur - tan tom with lighter spots and grey eyes

Halfstripe- Half ginger tabby, half black tom with one blue and one green eye

Weaselflower - pale brown she-cat with yellow eyes

\- Apprentice; Fawnpaw

Icewing - white she-cat with amber eyes

Whiteheart - light grey tom with a white chest and amber eyes

Queens;

Songpetal - white and ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices;

Fawnpaw- pale brown tom with white spots and amber eyes

Splashpaw - white she-cat with grey patches and blue eyes

Elders;

Driftburr - white tom with brown spots and amber eyes

Lotusclaw - silver grey she-cat with green eyes

Prologue

In the small clearing of a cute little den that smelt strongly of herbs both sweet and green, sat a tiny white she-cat. Her small white paws were organizing a couple bundles of the fragrant herbs, pushing them into small, separated piles. Her eyes, a milky blue, were pointed towards the ground as we worked, unfocused though the entrance of a larger dapple grey tom didn't startle her one bit.

"Clearpaw, you should be resting for the gathering tonight." The tom stated sharply to the young she-cat. "The herbs can wait until tomorrow, or I can do them." He padded over and sat next to his apprentice.

Clearpaw just mumbled softly to herself as she ignored his orders and continued sorting, her mind elsewhere. Between her words, the tom could hear her listing off the herbs she was sorting, as if her mind was working over multiple things at once.

The elder tom shook his head and rested a paw on her shoulder, jolting her out of her mental haze. Her head whipped around to look at him with her hazy blue eyes.

"Clearpaw. What's wrong?" He asked simply, no longer unnerved by her sightless eyes.

"Fleetfrost! I.. I.. I've just been busy." Clearpaw danced around his question, dropping her eyes to continue working on sorting the herbs. "I want to get these sorted before the gathering is all."

The grey tom tilted his head, then shook it slowly. "No excuses. You're bothered by something. If you tell me, I can help you." Fleetfrost got to his paws and walked away from the young she-cat to gather up some beech leaves to pile the herbs she was so desperately working on, onto.

The white feline shook her head as she finished and he returned with the leaves, setting her sorted herbs onto them. Once they were put away with the rest of their stores, Clearpaw picked her way delicately over to her nest and settled into it. Not too long after she felt Fleetfrost settle into his, not bothering to ask again what was wrng. Before he could go to sleep, she piped up quickly though.

"I had a dream last night. Four of the elements will come together to take a journey to return the missing element. To bring back the hope and stars and banish the dangerous rabbit's shadow." She whispered, sitting up as her pelt prickled from just saying the words, ears angled towards where her mentor was curled up.

Starled, the medicine cat rolled over to gaze at his young apprentice, eyes wide with worry. "You have dangerous knowledge, Clearpaw. You are still connected to our warrior ancestors, but if Harestar knew Spiritclan spoke to you.." Fleetfrost's voice trailed off as he too sat up and licked the top of the she-cat's head. "Clearpaw, it sounds to me like Spiritclan is asking for help. With only Waterclan still believing in them and following their warrior code, our forests are about to become an anarchic free for all. Every clan and every cat is in danger. And Spiritclan can sense that."

He stopped and took a deep, calming breath. Ever since a fateful gathering two moons ago, the three clans, Airclan, Earthclan, and Fireclan, had sworn away Spiritclan. The clans had all suffered many losses, including Earthclan and Fireclan's previous leaders, to famine, greencough, and eventually floods, all thanks to leaf bare. Airclan and Earthclan blamed Spiritclan and claimed their ancestors no longer cared if they lived or survived, and managed to persuade Fireclan's new and suddenly appointed leader, Nightstar, as well. Only Lilystar of Waterclan refused to believe their hearsay.

"I can only imagine what the last bit of your message means, though it doesn't sound good at all for our clans." Turning a couple circles in his nest, the medicine cat laid down again and closed his brown eyes slowly, his tail tucking over his nose. "Clearpaw, you're a gifted cat during a dangerous time to contain such a gift. It would be best to keep this prophecy a secret until we're sure as to what it means." His voice was gentle but wary.

Clearpaw listened to her mentor, her fur bristling as a heavy sense of foreboding settled over her. Even so, Fleetfrost was right. Clearpaw contained a dangerous gift that had to be kept a secret. Still.. the prophecy promised danger and destruction, but also a small chance at hope.

Sighing, the young she-cat settled down in her nest to sleep in preparation for the gathering tonight, a tradition that remained out of habit, but rarely went without borderline fighting. Hopefully tonight's wouldn't spill blood.


	2. Chapter One

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbae57f355b835043653573fe6e9b1ba"The pretty calico she-cat sat amongst her clanmates, her ears perked as she listened to her leader who was perched upon the burnt oak rallying her clan. Robincloud couldn't help but admire her leader, Harestar. The wiry brown she-cat held an air of dignity and forced respect from all others. The leader spoke loud and proud, addressing her clan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f05f3457af1b889568b14371a8058e2""Today we meet the other clans for a gathering! Our plans are to convince Lilystar to join us in abandoning Spiritclan's iron claws and be free. After all, we've done much better without them! Look at how strong we are. Airclan thrives in its freedom, and I can only imagine how well Fireclan and Earthclan are faring as well. Please, convince Waterclan warriors that Spiritclan's rules are only holding them back." Harestar's voice booming over her loyal warriors, her eyes bright with pride and hope./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e01f8735ecf91f024fe579021b18632"It had been two moons since leaf-bare had ended and the all the clans, minus Waterclan, had revoked Spiritclan's rule over them. Their leaf-bare had been horrendous, the worst in clan history. So many lives were lost, cats starved and drowned and killed over territory disputes. Since their break from their ancestors, Fireclan, Airclan, and Earthclan had split their territories and abandoned their territory lines in hopes to regain the strength of their cats. Even so, Airclan was the strongest currently. They'd had many kits and pregnant queens going into new-leaf who've provided strong warriors-to-be for Airclan's future./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="279c3a8ed7da7f0776f316429bdfe59c"Robincloud fluffed up her white chest, her green eyes glowing with pride. She'd survived the horrible leaf-bare, and believed her leader's words with all her heart. They'd been better off without Spiritclan in the past couple moons, and she knew she'd be able to convince at least one Waterclan cat of this. Lilystar was a weak leader, cowering under the spirits of their ancestors and relying on them to give and provide. Ridiculous./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="665bed1953eaf6be8ba0e1792da64603"Around her, it seemed like the rest of her clanmates agreed, or.. most of them. She could see Fleetfrost and Clearpaw, the medicine cats, at the corner of the group with worried faces. Even though she felt the clan was better off, she knew the medicine cats would never be able to agree, much to Harestar's anger and dismay. They'd been trained in ancestor blood, brought up to believe every lying word of Spiritclan. To go back on them would be difficult, but it seemed Fleetfrost was coping well. Clearpaw, however, seemed to be in a troubling spot. A small place in Robincloud's heart worried for the young she-cat. Not only was Clearpaw only an apprentice, but a blind medicine cat apprentice. She'd be useless if not for Spiritclan's requirements for a healing cat to care for the clan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb927a4fc6e4c89fa0b94127f475e15a"Robincloud shook her head to clear it as the rest of her clan yowled approval to their leader's words she'd missed. She returned to the present in time to see Harestar jump down from the Burnt Oak and raced towards the clan entrance, Swiftsong on her heels. Together, the cats chosen for the gathering followed. Robincloud feel in step with Copperleap, a large orange tom, as they raced with their clan across the forest floor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b732b35fd964427d5c94cb2c3489892"It took almost no time to reach the ridge above the gathering place. It was a rocky crater in the ground, the sharp cliffs eroded away by years of rain and nature. Even now, large trees poked out from cracks and the bushes and overgrowth grew to the clearing at the bottom where the cats would all meet. From here, Robincloud could see Fireclan, and their leader Nightstar who was perched along the steepest edge on a large rocky outcropping that the leaders used to address the clans./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="662f05172ea3750b5b0210b74c3734c6"Harestar hesitated, before remind her cats in a low voice. "Tonight, we convince Lilystar and Waterclan to liberate the forest from Spiritclan's hold." She growled, then flicked her tail. It was the signal. Along with her clan, Robincloud bolted down the rocky slope towards the Fireclan cats, noticing Earthclan at the top of the crater as well. She reached the bottom and started to mingle with the other cats./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c21c90566c59625cbc764aecf352c4c7"Eagerly the calico she-cat mixed with the cats of Airclan, Fireclan, and Earthclan alike. She touched noses with a grey tom from Earthclan named Toadbelly and a dappled brown she-cat from Fireclan named Birdpelt. She knew them pretty well, they were almost the same age as her and they'd had their first gatherings together. It wasn't uncommon for her to meet up with them to hunt now that the boundaries between their clans were abolished. In fact, she's grown pretty close to them and their clans too. It was nice, with so few cats in the woods at the moment because of the past leaf-bare, it felt amazing to have a big group of cats to rely on. She'd even gotten to meet Toadbelly's mate before the queen named Berryheart had their kit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d5dff495632feb93d4adbeac765ab00"She sat down and chatted with her friends as they waited for Waterclan's arrival. They didn't have to wait too long. She heard the pounding of feet and looked up to see Lilystar and her deputy, Turtlestep, leading the Waterclan warriors to the gathering. As the last of the gathering cats entered the fray, the tension in the air was palpable. It seemed to crackle as Lilystar strode through the crowd to jump up upon the ledge next to Nightstar, her black and ginger head held high as the clearing settled down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3caa54354d374c8c663480c364428ea"Darkstar's yowl symbolized the beginning of the gathering and quickly every cat quieted to hear the news. Robincloud, however, rose to her small white paws and sat next to a sweet smelling Waterclan cat she recognized as Icewing. While the leaders talked over who'd go first, Robincloud pressed her cold nose against the white she-cat in greeting./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6da86a53db7d7f707e11d68de30e5c0""Lovely night for a gathering, no?" She purred in a light voice, feeling Icewing tense up slightly. They'd been 'friends' before, but Icewing had become heavy with kits six moons ago and vanished four months ago to become a queen. She still smelt of a nursery, the smell of warmth, milk, and the scents of her new apprenticed kits. Robincloud's ears perked up as she looked around the clearing at the Waterclan cats, then back to Icewing. "Are your kits here? You must be so proud of them Icewing. I know Waterclan lost all their apprentices but one over the leaf-bare." Her voice held sympathy, remembering all their lost warriors in Airclan alone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e704800a75da591bc67af306a7d05bac"At the talk of her kits, Icewing relaxed instantly and returned the touch of greeting to her old friend, a low and happy purr escaping her tiny frame. "Sadly, no. They were apprenticed this morning, so it was too early for them to be out here. But I begged to come, needed to stretch my legs and get caught up on the news." The snow she-cat replied with a happy meow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1552d4942551e92fd1ded4a183c45c2a"Robincloud nodded, her mouth opened to reply but she was cut off by the beginning of said news. Snapping her jaw shut, the calico turned her eyes up to the ledge where the four leaders sat tall and regal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="388af6fe4b3018aa259611815ab53104"Harestar was talking first, bragging about how perfect Airclan was getting along without their borders since the end of leaf-bare and that prey was, indeed, running amazingly. The wiry she-cat leader finished off by saying both Fireclan and Earthclan cats are welcome within their territory as long as they stayed far away from the camp, just in case. Nightstar was next, claiming that his clan was doing well and that they just welcome two new kits to begin the new generation of freedom in the clan. He was less welcome to share, and stated that it was simply because his clan was the smallest at the moment having lost so many amazing cats, including their previous leader, during leaf-bare./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e74237ffe096955b9278a880e968398"Lilystar was next. She stood forwards, proud as she presented her news. Prey was great, they just gained two apprentices that morning, and their clan was stronger than originally thought. She, annoyingly, gave praise to Spiritclan for the quick recovery of their flooded camp./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86ad3c4fbf2c57ba5e4919cb86f15c0a"Darkstar was last, and he shared no news. Instead the dark tabby turned his vicious amber eyes on the tortoiseshell she-cat and sneered sharply at her. "You give praise to your 'Spiritclan' for your quick recovery, but for all you know if could be pure luck. Or you could be lying to throw us off. Don't be such a cowardly leader, hiding behind the name of Spiritclan. That holds no weight here and you know that, Lilystar. Stop being stubborn and join us in freedom, in separation, and in individuality." His words were calm, smooth. And from all around Robincloud, multiple cats called out agreement to Darkstar's words, even Robincloud herself. While she didn't agree Lilystar was cowardly, sometimes change was incredibly needed, and following ridiculous myths about dead cats was something they could all do without. Robincloud wasn't surprised to note that Icewing was not joining in the cries, even though some of the Waterclan cats were indeed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60b01e8fbde2653bd7bc3a54bcdb48ed"Lilystar shook her head, puffing her fur up slightly. "I don't believe it's freedom, Darkstar. I respect your choices, but I'll be the one to decide whats best for MY clan. Maybe sharing territory has worked for the other clans, but only Waterclan can fish so our territory would be a waste to anyone but a Waterclan cat. I've met Spiritclan, just as you have, and I will always believe in them, and will lead my warriors by their code, rather than those of the other three clans." As the she-cat nodded with dignity, Robincloud felt like she could see Darkstar's eyes hard and his claws unsheath. As the Waterclan leader jumped from the ledge, Darkstar followed and landed on top of Lilystar, his teeth digging into her scruff as he yanked her down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="245977cbed46a9dd1aff304e79fffa80"The two rolled, hissing and spitting into the crowd of stunned cats. At the yowl of Turtlestep, the Waterclan deputy, the fight broke out even worse. It was horribly unfair, Waterclan's few warriors versus the cats of three other clans. Suddenly a terrified screech rattled through the gathering as a bolt of lighting that appeared out of the darkened sky struck one of the trees gathered over the top of the crater. It's huge mass came crashing down and cats scrambled out of the way as quickly as possible./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2b2a01d0ede578a37e71ca69515fb51"Robincloud stumbled over her paws and ended up on the leader's ledge with three other cats as the tree crashed to the ground below them. The calico's fur was puffed up as she stared at the carnage below her. Cats were injured, but none seemed to be dead, as far as she could tell. As her gaze drifted, she noticed the tree had split the cats into five. Airclan, Fireclan, Waterclan, and Earthclan were seperated, somehow, perfectly into their clan bunches, but atop the leader's post stood four cats./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85c495b998e450b5090611ce065bc546"As rain started pounding down on her and the three cats next to her, lightning flashed and thunder cracked above them, the fury of the past clans seemed to have found its voice. Robincloud heard a screech from below as lightning lit up the sky again, her green eyes meeting the milky blue of the yowling cat below. Clearpaw, her clan's medicine cat apprentice, was gaping up at the four cats with eyes so wide and focused Robincloud was sure the blind she-cat could see them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c9513732a730ead4d288c00db8363ae"Through the thunder and wind, Robincloud could hear what the medicine cat was screaming./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="ac613197db04c932742725409ecd036f""Four of the elements will come together/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="a2d131050022e9348824bcfa1afa8738"To take a journey to return the missing element/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="a7cd1ee909ce56fa5fa712072b981537"To bring back the hope and stars/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="859313a6576ab8a103e33f088d1b95be"And banish the dangerous rabbit's shadow."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c7d98b5457161498a276450f011374d""Spiritclan has chosen you four for their journey!" Clearpaw mewled, clambering through the fallen tree's branches to get closer to the cats in desperation. "Spiritclan has chosen you four to do this, one cat from every clan! You must find it! You must find the cave of my dreams, the one of crystal and water! There you'll find our ancestors waiting fr you." The young she-cat's words were loud and clear in the break from the wind and thunder, as if Spiritclan itself was halting the weather so this message could be heard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b87b38bf7f2c1e7a4f9cc34273f6ca4"Robincloud looked to the sides of her and noticed, with a start, that Clearpaw was right. Beside her stood a warrior from Earthclan named Lightstrike, the medicine cat apprentice from Fireclan named Echopaw, and the deputy of Waterclan called Turtlestep. Including her, the warrior from Airclan called Robincloud, that was a single cat from every clan. As the calico's green eyes met Clearpaw's, her body tingled with a sudden cold, the icey breath of Spiritclan as an image of a sparkling cave formed in her mind. In that moment, Robincloud believed every word coming from the young cat's mouth, and could feel that the other three next to her felt the same way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a81c847df0104ba04429618ec0e05ac"And just as suddenly as it began, the storm subsided, leaving a demolished gathering place, terrified cats, and a new truth and quest. Out of breath, Robincloud watched as Fleetfrost grabbed Clearpaw by the scruff and tugged her off the branch, nudging her up the slope to get her moving, the clans starting to gather and move up the edges of the valley, only stopping to glance back at the stunned little party on their ledge./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f21432f4dfcda48acd1590c72a0d5a7"Once the clearing was emptied, it was Turtlestep that spoke up, his green eyes turning to meet those of the others. "... That she-cat, did she just give us a prophecy? Did any of you envision a glittering cave or was it just me?" He asked, out of breath./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b41dff3b31355bb5d495e2de7c5f96f"The handsome yellow tom named Lightstrike shook his head in disbelief, grey eyes wide. "I.. think she did." He replied, just as stunned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38569d01f08c7c2103638f96e993a18b"It was Echopaw who moved first, however. She scrambled off the ledge and landed shakily on the tree below, claws digging into the bark. "Spiritclan is with her." She meowed, looking up at the cats above. "We must do this, or we risk the wrath of Spiritclan itself, and there is little they can't do."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7bb13ac2e7b79763f6492e50d5b78bae"Robincloud scoffed at this, surprised. She jumped down next to Echopaw, shaking her head viciously. "You expect me to go on some wild adventure just because my clan's blind medicine cat apprentice screamed that dead cats decreed it? Or else? What a ridiculous notion. I'm a free cat, and I don't play by those myth's rules anymore, Spiritclan is no more than a story to entertain kits anymore!" She shouted, her claws digging into the bark below her. Truthfully, Robincloud had once followed the warrior code to a T and believed in it, and Spiritclan, with all her heart, but with how bad the last leaf-bare had been, it wasn't hard to believe Spiritclan had abandoned them. "If Spiritclan is all powerful and great, why did they let so many of us die over leaf-bare? Why did they kill all the prey, spread greencough, and melt the snow so fast our territories flooded!?" She rounded on the she-cat, tilting her head sharply./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3246421c3b8023ac2b233d38c964c30"It was Lightstrike that answered as he jumped down and landed heavily next to them. "Simple. Because Spiritclan can't control the world. Leaf-bare isn't their fault, it's nature's fault. Yes, this leaf-bare was incredibly harsh, then new leaf came new, fast, and warm. It happens, it's not Spiritclan's fault." His voice was sharp and stern as he pointed out the facts to Robincloud, his grey eyes flat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be7d71ec9f37e65b6004e064f4e6f7dd"Robincloud's fur puffed up as Turtlestep and Echopaw both nodded in agreement to his words then set off along the tree branch together, leaving Robincloud to stand behind in surprise. "Wait! You're really going to believe this?" She called, leaping after them nimbly, her brows furrowed. Whether she believed in Spiritclan or not, she couldn't believe that these three cats were just going to go on a long journey to find some mystical cave that said clan of dead cats needed them to find to be able to talk. It was such a ridiculous notion to the she-cat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5dcf2694c9a81976897ae3dc94359403"It was Echopaw who responded, having found her voice again. She replied as the group picked their way along the fallen tree to the top of the crater, jumping down onto the edge. "Of course. I, as a medicine cat apprentice, know what its like to talk to Spiritclan, and if they need our help, I'm going to believe them and do what I can to help them. My true allegiance is to them, after all." The white she-cat turned her green eyes on Robincloud, so much love and faith in them is caused Robincloud to stumble a bit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c137fc90b5ba7eeaaa2791a9490dd0c2"Turtlestep leapt towards the edge of the valley and turned on his heel as he landed, his head raised as he replied. "I still follow Spiritclan's teachings, and if Clearpaw said we needed to do this, then I believe we need to do this, for them and for us." Robincloud jumped over and joined them, ears pinned as soon as Lightstrike landed next to him, turning on him quickly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48bddf033c66a6603f2e844c07dcc99c""And you? You're an Earthclan warrior! Your clan and leader believe the most that Spiritclan have abandoned us, are you really going to go along with this?" She asked, eyes wide as he met her gaze stonely./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ecdae6e3e93431aa4d6c8b9c14144b69""Of course. I'm loyal to my clan, yes. But I never agreed that Spiritclan abandoned us." The pale tabby's reply was guarded as he wasted no time in starting forwards, heading through what was once Airclan territory. The white she-cat and pale ginger tom followed the golden warrior without hesitation, and even Robincloud felt the desire in her paws to follow them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4f6b633f5840e05033f4d7ff1fa24d1"With one last glance behind her, she allowed her paws to take her where they wished, behind the cats, all of them about to start a foolish journey in the name of dead cats./p 


End file.
